


Heat Wave

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot sweaty sex. Some of it in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

“It’s hot.” You lay face down on the kitchen tile in your bra and panties.

“We know, you’ve said it like 50 million times already.” You look over at Ray and Joel. They’re sitting in the living room, Ray on the floor with back against the couch and Joel on the couch, both of them in their boxers playing the new Titan Fall update. You sigh and roll over onto your back.

“When did the handy man say he’d be here?”

“9 o’clock in the morning.” You groan, unstick yourself from the floor, and go into the living room. You throw your body onto the couch, head next to Joel’s thigh, and watch the ceiling fan spin lazily above you.

“How’s your head doing?” Joel looks down at you quickly as you push your head onto his lap.

“Little bit better, but the heat isn’t helping.” You grumble, poking at Ray with your toes. He laughs and then looks over at you.

“Will you stop that? Joel’s kicking my ass enough already.” You move your foot up to poke at the ears of his glasses, pushing them off his face. He sighs, smile on his face, before he puts them back on, sets his controller down, and stands up to look down at you. “You’re being bothersome.”

“It’s hot. I’m sticky and gross.”

“And not in the good way.” Joel says, putting his controller down and brushing the sweaty hair out of your face. You lazily slap his chest as Ray picks your legs up and sits down, putting them in his lap.

“It’s too hot for that.”

“Whaaat. Y/N is too hot for sex? Joel, I think the heat broke her.”

“Should we get the handy man to try and fix her tomorrow as well?”

“Hey now, I don’t need any more competition here.” You laugh and swing your legs off Ray’s lap and stand up.

“You both are assholes. I’m going to go take a shower.” You leave the boys to their game and head into the bathroom.

 -----

You stick your head under the cold water. It rushes over you, making you shiver. You sigh, move your whole body under the stream, and turn around to soak your hair. You hear a knock at the door.

“Yeah?”

“Excuse me, ma’am,” Ray’s voice comes through the closed door. “We heard you were broken.”

“This is stupid.” You hear Joel whisper loudly to Ray.

“Just go with it.” He whispers back to Joel. You smile and play along.

“Gee, I wasn’t expecting you guys until tomorrow morning. What a pleasant surprise.”

“This is still stupid.” The door opens and you peek around the shower curtain as they both walk in, a smile on Ray’s face and Joel just rolling his eyes.

“So, you’re here to fix me, huh?” You cross your arms in front of you, a smile plastered on your face.

“Well, ma’am, we’re sure going to try.” Ray pushes his boxers down and stands there with his hard on sticking out at you.

“Unfortunately, I haven’t been to the ATM lately, so I don’t have any cash on me to pay you guys…” Ray grins.

“I’m sure we can work out something.”

“This is cliche as hell. Jesus. I’m just getting in the fucking shower.” You laugh as Joel pushes his boxers down and walks over, stepping into the tub behind you.

“Kill joy.” Ray says and follows, getting in in front of you. “Holy fuck this is cold!”

“Well, duh! It’s like 110* out there!” Joel’s arms come around your shoulders, pulling you back into him. You learn your head back and he tilts his head down to kiss you.

“For the record,” He says against your lips, “This was his dumb idea.”

“Buzz kill.” Ray mumbles under his breath, smile on his face as he moves forward, grabbing onto your hips and pulling you towards him. You wrap your arms around his neck and lean into him, your lips pressing against his as the water runs over the both of you. “This cold water is not helping my boner, Y/N.” You sigh.

“Then turn on some warm, but not too much. Besides, I’m in here to cool down buddy.” Ray turns to mess with the taps and you turn to face Joel. “You know, we might have to move soon to somewhere with a bigger bathroom because this shower is not big enough for 3 people.” you wrap your arms around his waist and put your chin on his chest, looking up at him.

“Do you know how much of a pain in the ass it’s gonna be to find an apartment with a large bathroom like that?”

“It doesn’t have to be an apartment…”

“Y/N.”

“Oh, come on. A house with a yard for a dog-”

“And a mortgage, and gotta make our own repairs, and neighbors we have to see all the time.”

“Oh god, you got him started.” You felt your shower poof slide across your back as Ray came up behind you again. You turn your head to look at Ray.

“You got your warm water going?”

“Yup. You guys done talking about boner killing things?”

“For now.” You bite Joel’s chest.

“Ow.” He rubs at the spot.

“Yeah, but no this shower is really small and not good for 3 person shower sex.”

“Well, who said anything about sex?” Ray gently pulls at your arms, moving them from around Joel’s waist to behind your back and you lean your head back against his shoulder as he leans forward and kisses your neck. Joel’s hands are suddenly between your thighs, palming you.

“Oh, are you going to make some adjustments down there, Joel?” You say, getting back into the repairman game. Joel chuckles.

“Shut up, you’re ruining it.”

“Make sure to twiddle the knobs I got up here.” Ray bursts into laughter against your neck. God, that was such a good sound.

“Okay, it’s ruined. Completely broken, can’t be fixed.” Joel stands and looks down at you with a grin on his face.

“Joel, man, come on. Just twiddle the knobs a bit.” Ray cups your breasts, he gently pinches your nipples and rolls them between his fingers. You moan and arch your back. “See how well she responds?”

“This is so ridiculous.”

“Ok, fine. You hold her, I’ll fix her.” Ray pushes you towards Joel.

“Guys, please. I feel like a soccer ball and you guys are the German team.”

“Please, Y/N, this is very serious business. But I am about to score with you.” Ray gets down on his knees in front of you and your stomach does a flip flop. He looks up at you through his long lashes and smiles. “Gotta get up close to the problem, you can fix it better that way.”

“My knees would be obliterated if I did that.” Joel whispers in your ear. You’re about to reply with something snarky when Ray’s hand comes up to you, spreading your lips, and then his grinning face moves forward and he kisses your clit gently before taking it in his mouth. You gasp and fall back against Joel. Your hands to go Ray’s head as Joel’s hands go around your waist holding you up.

“Fuck…” You get out in a strangled voice as Ray’s head moves under your hands.

“Mmm, soon.” You smile and give a little shiver at the way Joel says that before he nips at your neck. “Very, very soon.” You close your eyes, leaning your head back against Joel as he continues at your neck. Ray moves his hand, grabbing onto your thigh and moving your leg onto his shoulder as you feel him move under you. Your hands tangle in his wet hair as you feel his fingers on you, sliding between your pussy looking for the right spot, until he finally pushes one in and hooks it to hit just that right spot. Your hips buck, your grip on his hair tightens, and your heel digs into his back, trying to bring him closer to you. Ray pulls back from you and your leg falls from his shoulder. You whine until he adds another finger inside of you, moving them fast and hard right against that spot, making your moans and pants fill up the bathroom, reverberating off the walls.

“You look so beautiful like this. This is my favorite angle of you.” Ray leans forward and kisses at your stomach around Joel’s hands. “Your cheeks flushed, eyes half closed, and the moaning. Oh god, your moaning.”

“Yeah, the moans and the pants—the  _sounds_.The way you bite your lips when you’re about to come.” Your toes curl as they talk. You lean forward, moving your hands onto Ray’s shoulders for support as you feel yourself come all over his hands. Your nails dig in as his hand keeps moving, pushing you further and further over the edge.

“One more, Y/N. Come on, come all over my hand again.” Ray murmurs, “God, I love making you come like this.” His head comes forward again and he just barely licks at you when you come with a yell, your body going limp in Joel’s arms.

“So, did you fix her?” You feel Joel lean over your back to look down at Ray.

“I don’t know, man. She’s leaking everywhere.” He pulls his fingers out of you and cleans them off in the stream as you laugh against his shoulder.

“This calls for extreme measures, then. Met us in the bedroom.”

“Oh, now you decide to play along.” You feel Joel’s arms move to scoop you up and he gently gets out of the tub. Your arms go around his neck and you hold on, giving a contented sigh.

“So, how are you feeling now?”

“Much better. But you know, I went into the shower to cool down. What you guys are doing completely defeats its purpose.”

“Oh, just you wait.” He opens the bedroom door. “Because I’m going to place you on that bed and I’m going to lick you clean. And once I’m done with that, I’m going to turn you over and fuck you until you’re screaming.” Your eyes widen with excitement as he walks into the room.

“Shit, Joel, you almost made  _me_  come.” Ray walks in behind the both of you. Joel lays you in the middle of the big King bed and Ray comes to lay down above your head. He leans forward. “And when Joel is done with you, it’s my turn again.” The bed dips by your feet and you look down to watch Joel slowly crawl up your legs, leaving wet sucking kisses as he travels upwards. Ray is practically curled around your head, his own head propped up on bent elbow. He leans forward again and smashes his mouth against yours as Joel makes it to the apex between your thighs. You moan into Ray’s mouth as Joel spreads your legs and places them onto his shoulders, then settles down. You feel his warm breath on you as he hooks his arms around your legs. “You want me to hold her hands or…?”

“Hmm? Oh, no. Half the fun is when she has a death grip on my hair, moving my face where she wants it. Isn’t that right?”

“Yeah…” You and Ray both sigh out. The three of you laugh, but your laugh quickly turns into a long drawn out moan as Joel leans forward and licks you, a long broad lick that ends with him sucking in your clit and flicking it with his tongue. As predicted your hands go straight for his hair.

“Watching Joel eat you out might be my second favorite view of you. For a guy who wasn’t too into it until recently, he sure seems to have gotten the hang of it.” Your back arches with agreement as Joel does the licking and flicking again. He hums happily against you, sending little shivers through your body. “Are you ready, Joel? She’s gonna come any second.” As the words leave Ray’s mouth, your thighs tighten around Joel’s head and you pull his hair, holding him in place as you come. His tongue furiously works your throbbing clit and you start crying out his name as your body convulses. “Shit.” You hear Ray whisper above you, and you can do nothing but nod your head. Your grip on his head, both with your thighs and your hands, loosens and Joel sits up. Your legs drop to the sides and he runs his hands up and down your thighs.

“Look at you, nice and ready. Turn over while I get the condoms.” Joel leans forward kissing you, giving you a taste of yourself.

“I don’t think I can move.” You smile against his lips. He gives you a quick peck then sits up.

“Good thing we got Ray here then, huh?” He smiles and then scoots back off the bed, walking over and turning on the over head fan and then rummaging for condoms in the bedside drawer. You smile and roll your body over with the help of Ray. He leans over and you share a kiss with him as he pushes your sweaty hair out of your face.

“So, what’re you up to now? 3?” You nod. “And I’m winning by one.”

“Yeah well, we’re about to tie.” Joel throws a condom at Ray. “Just in case she’s still ready to go another round after me.”

“Well, someone’s cocky.” You croak out, looking over your shoulder at him as he crawls back onto the bed.

"Pillow." Joel reaches out and Ray grabs one of the pillows and hands it over. "Damn right, I’m cocky." Slipping an arm under your stomach, he lifts you up and puts the pillow under your hips so that your ass is slightly tilted into the air. You adjust as he runs appreciative hands over your ass. "Because I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to stand." You watch as he rolls the condom on and then grabs your hips. You feel him press against you and you turn your head into the mattress as he pushes into you in one smooth motion. You both sigh as he just sits there for a second. You turn your head, facing away from Ray, and come face to uh, head with his cock. You smile and reach out for it, you grab the base and then laugh as Ray jumps.

“Jeesus, woman. Warn me next time.” You start stroking him in the same rhythm as Joel pumps into you, starting out slow with little licks and kisses, his hips moving in time with Joel before Joel picks up the pace. You feel him move one of his hands off your waist and bring it around, pushing his thumb in next to his cock, moving it around slightly before moving it back out and swirling it around your asshole. You feel his thumb just sit there, like he’s waiting for permission, so you push yourself back into it while nodding your head. This was something new you guys were trying, so they were always sure to ask if you were ready before doing anything. Your hand pauses on Ray’s dick as Joel pushes his thumb inside you at the same time as he rams into your pussy. You gasp and you can feel yourself clench around him. You bury your face back into the mattress in a silent scream.

“Tied. And not even tired yet.” Joel said panting.

“I swear to god you have the stamina of a porn star, Joel. I should have went first.” Joel gives you a second to recover as all of you just lay there panting, the fan spinning above cooling down the sweat that covered your bodies. You still lazily jack Ray off, spreading his pre-cum and your spit around. You move forward just a little to take his head into your mouth, swirling your tongue around him. You smile as you hear him gasp, and you feel Joel move up closing the little gap you left. You start moving your hips back and forth, signaling your readiness. You moan against Ray as Joel starts up his breakneck speed again, “Shit.” Ray starts rubbing at your back, letting you know he’s almost there. You add that little hand motion that you know gets Ray off the fastest and are greeted with another gasp from him as his body tenses above you and his hand clenches into a fist on your back. You feel your own body start to tense up yet again, and Joel starts grunting above you. He removes his thumb to grab back onto your hips with both hands. Your orgasm hits first, hard and fast, just like Joel. You move your mouth off of Ray just as he comes, the jets of cum hitting your chin and neck as he twitches in your hand. Unintelligible words and sounds come out of the both of you as you come, Joel still moving behind you, his pace now erratic. He slams into you with a shout, his hands digging into you. He pulls out and does it again. He falls across your back, still buried deep in you. Pushing hair out of the way, he kisses your neck and back with his hips still slowly moving.

“God damn, I love you.”


End file.
